


With Eyes As Blue As The Ocean

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Romance, re-post from 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: He’s standing in front of her office, watching her through the open blinds, spellbound by the heartwarming scene playing out in front of him.





	With Eyes As Blue As The Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> And a BIG special thank you goes to the wonderful clairebare for beta reading!

**With Eyes As Blue As The Ocean**

**.**

**.**

He’s standing in front of her office, watching her through the open blinds, spellbound by the heartwarming scene playing out in front of him.

She’s sitting on the floor, holding Ben softly in her arms. The little baby boy smiling and brabbling, touching her face with his tiny little fingers everytime she lifts him up into the air. And she’s beaming, giggling happily.  _(Yes, Teresa Lisbon giggling, can you imagine?)_  The little boy still trying to get a strand of her curly hair into his tiny fists. (And it’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen in a very long time).

He knows he shouldn’t stand there, staring at her like this, but it’s like he just forgot how to walk. (He’s not even sure why he came down here in the first place).

Sometime later, Grace comes to a sudden halt beside him, following his glance. (Smiling). „It’s nice to see her happy, isn’t it?“ she says softly and all he can muster is a simple nod. Unable to stop his mind from forming the image of a little boy with dark curly hair and eyes as blue as the ocean.  _(Smiling up at him)._

He turns around almost instantly, mumbling something incoherent to Grace before fleeing the office hallway.

He stays in his attic for the rest of the day. (The image of that little boy staying with him). And he can’t stop thinking that maybe  _-(one day)-_  he would get the chance to make him  _theirs._

**.**

**.**


End file.
